Forum:ImageMaps
Okay, I am making this forum on AuronKaizer ''s suggestion after I posted a comment on Talk:Hyrule and it is basically about ImageMaps. The conversation so far: :"I could make Imagemaps (clickable images) for the maps in this article, unless of course such Imagemaps already exist somewhere else on this wiki. However, I would need help with the geography for all of the games apart from TP. If I was to make one, I would probably build it as a subpage of either this page, or a subpage of my user page.''-- '''AM666999talk 15:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, just to point out, if this wiki does move then the new one will need extension ImageMap for this to work.-- AM666999talk 10:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't have to ask permission to make something like that on your own userpage, but we won't direct anyone towards that in the mainspace if you do. I do like the idea though, and have thought about it myself on several occasions. It'd probably be a good idea to post it in the forums, where more people are liable to see it and provide their input on the idea. --AuronKaizer ' 10:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :''Is it basically a map that you can click on a location to go to that page? because of the way the locations are laid out in the minish cap, wind waker, oracle and link's awkening it's be very easy to do but it'd be a bit harder for the other games it would be a bit more awkward. If it could work it would be great navigation. Oni Link 15:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it's just an image (in this case, a map), that you can click a part of to go to a page about that part. I don't really know what you mean about it being awkward for the other games, though. If more maps could be uploaded (such as island maps in Phantom Hourglass, and Province maps in TP) then it would be possible to make a system of ImageMaps using mainspace subpages or something similar so that when you click on say, the South East Sea on the PH world map you would be taken to the ''imagemap of the South East Sea chart instead of the main page about it. On the imagemap page there would of course be a link to the main page. So yes, it would be great for navigation, but to be used to it's full extent more maps would have to be uploaded. However, until then I could just use the maps that are already uploaded.''-- '''AM666999talk 16:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC)"'' So, input, people?-- 'AM666999talk 18:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd have no idea as to how to go about doing that, but I'm all for the idea. We've already got good maps for Oos, OoA, LA, and ALttP so I'm guessing that would be helpful.—Triforce' ' 14' 19:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the maps already on the site are good quality. I'd go about making the ImageMaps myself, but as I stated above I would have difficulty doing all of them apart from TP & PH (due to my lack of knowledge about the geography of the other games). I also am wondering whether I should make them as parts of my user page, a project page, or somewhere else.-- 'AM666999talk 19:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you could make an example of sorts on your userpage?—Triforce' ' 14' 19:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well for an example I am creating a couple on a different wiki here (although I have temporarily stopped working on them).-- 'AM666999talk 19:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and a small issue I have with images in general (I have no problems with ImageMaps apart from this) is: Is there a way for the following text (not the image desciption) to appear below the image, no matter it's size or position?-- '''AM666999talk 19:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) So wait are these coded by a certain area of pixels that are clicked on?—'Triforce' 14 19:59, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much, yeah. If you want to find out about the coding look here.-- AM666999talk 20:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC)